


Beta Squad

by BloodGulchBlues



Category: Project Freelancer - Fandom, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, LGBT characters, My First AO3 Post, My OCs, Swearing, anyway basically all ocs, can i do that, how does ao3 work, i might tag more at some point, i'm bad at everything aparently, i'm bad with names, probably, ship is called nevermore, undoubtedly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlues/pseuds/BloodGulchBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about ocs. (Sorry)<br/>The Alpha Squad was the freelancers on the MOI. The Beta Squad was the freelancers on the Nevermore. The story follows the Beta Squad members (Alaska, Virginia, West Virginia, Ohio, Colorado, and Nevada) as they go through the conflicts that come with being in the project.<br/>(only warnings are probably swearing and angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> So first: This is my first story.  
> Second: It includes mostly OCs.  
> Third: I have no idea how often I will be able to update, sorry  
> I hope you like this, and I'm sorry if it goes against canon (I don't really plan for it to, but I don't really have any sort of plan)  
> Also, the first chapters won't go into the characters' full backstories, just including things about their personalities and quirks.

I stepped out of the ship that brought me to the Nevermore. Weird name, gosh. Seemed like foreshadowing, but what can you do. Anyway, pushing aside my thoughts of the name of the large ship that I would be living on for god knows how long, I walked into the room that the pilot of the shuttle was gesturing towards.

The first thing I noticed was the large monitor on the other side of the room. It looked to be shut off, but I had a hunch that that would be one of the places where the notorious leaderboard would be put up. Oh, that was an ominous thought. That leaderboard would undoubtedly stress me. The projects new recruits weren’t technically supposed to know about it yet, but that board has been talked about among those of us who were being recruited for Project Freelancer since almost day one.

The room I was in wasn’t remarkable, but the people in it were pretty interesting. Standing near me at the door was what had to be a girl, in dark, blood-red armor. A few feet away from her was another girl in dark green armor, and I grimaced at the thought of my own honey- colored protection. It wasn’t bright, per say, but I didn’t get why they had assigned us armor that would end up making us look like the walking, fighting version of the gay pride flag that was in my room.

I had heard of the Dakota twins in the Alpha Squad and how they had matching armor, so I figured the two people standing over by the monitor were related. The shorter one had sky- blue armor with accents that were somewhere in between yellow and orange. The taller one had dark, royal- blue armor with bright orange accents.

The last recruit, sitting against the wall, had charcoal armor, with cool grey accents almost blending into the darker grey that made up most of the protective wear. He nodded at me as I walked past him to sit near the blue pair near the monitor. Figuring ‘at least someone is willing to acknowledge me at this point,’ I nodded back.

I didn’t have much time to get settled, as two men walked into the room just a few seconds after I sat down. They weren’t in armor, so I figured—

“Hello recruits. I am not the director of the project, but of this ship, and your supervisor. This—“the taller man gestured toward the shorter one—“is your councilor. He will be evaluating you psychologically, and making sure you remain mentally fit for this project.”

“What do you mean you aren’t the director of the project? Why are you supervising us then?” The girl in red armor spoke up, her rich voice taking on an annoyed tone.

“The director of Project Freelancer stays on the Mother of Invention, with the Alpha Squad members. He will not be here to evaluate you all specifically until later.”  
That seemed to be the end of that conversation, as our so-called “supervisor” turned around and gestured for us to follow him into the ship.


	2. Nevada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was from Alaska's POV, so I'm gonna do Nevada's next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay look I'm sorry for calling this guy "The Director" when he's not the Director but I couldn't think of anything else. (Also using a different councilor as the Councilor)

We followed our Director into the ship. The girl in the honey-colored armor who was the last to arrive nodded at me as we walked. At least some people on this ship were friendly. The girl in the dark green armor that I had arrived with hadn’t said a word, and had barely moved. I would have thought she was sleeping if it hadn’t been for her anxiously drumming her fingers on her armored thigh as the shuttle flew through space.

The Director stopped in a hallway a far ways into the ship.

“These are the dorms you’ll be sleeping in. We don’t have as much room as the Mother of Invention, so you’ll have roommates.”

I rolled my eyes inside my helmet. Good God, I better not have to deal with someone annoying. I’d been told I didn’t have much patience by the psychologists at pretty much every school I’d gone to.

“As there are two males in this group,” the Director continued, “you two will be rooming together, Agents West Virginia and Colorado.”  
The taller of the two in blue armor stepped forward, as did the guy in grey armor. The Director gestured toward the first door on the left side of the hall. The two guys shrugged at each other and went in.

I looked over at the other three agents. The one in green armor—she wasn’t the most friendly-looking, with broad shoulders and a tall stature, but a quiet roommate could be a good thing—the one in honey armor—she was short and slender, and seemed friendly enough—and the other one in blue—this one stood straight, with a powerful stance, but was short, about 5 feet tall.

The Director announced that I would be sharing a room with Agent Ohio, who turned out to be the one in green armor. I shrugged and stepped into the first door on the right. The room was a moderate size, but it looked to be just a common area of sorts. The door on the left had NV on it in red letters, and the one on the right read OH in green. There was a small couch, three chairs, and they had somehow gotten one of those televisions from the early 2000’s/2010’s. There were two schedules on a table, and flipping through the one labeled with my state designation, I read that our dinner would be in the mess hall at 7pm. The clock on the wall read 6:30.

Pulling off my helmet, my dark hair in multiple small braids falling down, I turned to face Ohio and told her the information about dinner. She nodded and moved to take off her own helmet as she walked toward the door with the OH abbreviation on it.

As she pulled the helmet off, I caught pale skin, full lips, glasses (how did she fit those in the helmet?), and hair a few inches longer than her shoulders, which was a dark, chestnut color.

She turned to face me as she opened her door, and I saw that her eyes were two different colors. One was a bright, bottle-green, and the other was a flat, steely, gunmetal-blue. She smiled at me a bit, and tilting my head I asked, “See you in 20?” She nodded and turned around toward her door, and I walked toward my own, gratefully smiling as I realized my belongings had already been moved here. Civilian clothes would be a lot more comfortable to eat in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was better than the last chapter, I'm probably supposed to convert to military time, though.
> 
> Sorry I got the chapter out late, but we got to meet Ohio and see from Nevada's POV!


	3. West Virginia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how good I'll be at male POV, but we'll see. Also, I tried military time. Again, we'll see.

The digital clock in my room read 1847. I got up from the bed (well, it was more of a cot, but it wasn’t a horrible place to sleep, I suppose) I had been sitting on and looked over my room again. 

There was a bed (cot, whatever) in the far corner, a nightstand next to it, a closet across from the door, and a desk and chair in the corner opposite the bed. The door to the bathroom was on the same wall as the closet door, a few feet away. It was pretty standard, and the blandness reminded me of one of the apartments my cousin and I had shared at some point before the military. The biggest difference was the presence of a locker by the door labeled “ARMOR.”

I had put my armor and bodysuit in there and changed in to the issued civvies. An athletic-material shirt that matched my armor (dark blue with those double lines down the sides, which were bright orange), and plain black pants made out of a heavy material, with black athletic shoes.

The clock now said it was 1850, so I opened my door and walked out into the common room.

Colorado was in pretty much the same clothes as I was, only his armor colors were on the shirt, of course. He had deep brown eyes that were almost black, and his skin was a dark, cocoa brown. He had high cheekbones and short, black, curly hair. His mouth curled into a smirk when he saw me.

“Look who decided to show up! Come on West I’m hungry, and the mess hall is all the way down there!”

I was expecting a gesture to go along with his statement. I didn’t get one.

Instead he just opened the door and stepped into the hallway, leaving me to follow him.  
\--At the Mess Hall--  
Colorado and I got our trays of food and I followed him to the table where the people I was assuming were our fellow freelancers in the squad were.

My cousin, Virginia, was there. She took after her mother mostly. She had almond eyes and high cheekbones, but her father, my uncle, was Caucasian, and her pale skin showed how she took after him. She had relatively thin, dark hair, but it was long, and had to be pulled back most of the time. 

Virginia was sitting next to a girl in a dark red shirt, who had warm, dark skin and black hair in micro braids. Across from them sat a jovial-looking Native-American girl, with dark, tanned skin and black hair tied back in a low bun. She was smiling and making large, excited gestures as she talked, and her hazel eyes were bright as her smile reached them. The girl in the dark green shirt next to her was pale and had chestnut brown hair and different-colored eyes with dark circles under her them, which were almost hidden behind her glasses. She wasn’t moving, just watching the excited girl in the honey-colored shirt next to her talk and wave her hands around.

We reached the four girls, Colorado sliding onto the bench next to the one in the honey shirt, me sitting next to Virginia.

The excited girl greeted us: “Hi! I’m Alaska. This is Ohio,” she tilted her head toward the girl next to her, “She doesn’t talk much.”  
The girl next to Virginia said “Nevada.”

Virginia nodded at Colorado, “Virginia.”

Colorado introduced us both, and I nodded at the rest of the team, picking up my fork to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That was West, hopefully he was written okay. As always, feel free to comment with ideas or constructive criticism.


	4. Ohio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohio is up. Hope you like her. I have clear ideas for these characters in my head, so I'm sorry if they seem a bit two-dimensional, I'm just not a good enough writer to get my ideas for their personalities clearly pinned down "on paper." Also: Ohio isn't the type of person to appreciate nicknames. Heartless, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This
> 
> is very late.

I woke up to the angry beeping of my alarm. It wasn’t a pleasant sound.

After dinner (which wasn’t bad, actually), Nevada and I had walked with Alaska and Colorado back to the dorms, Virginia and her cousin choosing to stay back and talk. We had been informed by the Councilor that we should go to bed very early, as tomorrow morning was when we would begin training. No rest for us, then.

Well, going to bed isn’t the same as getting to sleep. Insomnia isn’t fun.

I was, however, provided with melatonin pills to help with my sleeping problems, so I got a good five, six hours in. Dragging myself up, I stretched and was about to wonder about breakfast when Nevada, dressed in—well, not much—abruptly pushed my door open and grinned at my surprised jump away from her. I glared at her, but she rolled her eyes.

“Breaky in 30, O! Up and at ‘em.”

I stared at her. “Breaky?”

“Breakfast! Wear your armor. We won’t have time for changing and all that afterwards.”

With that, she turned and slammed the door. I sighed as I realized I had already gotten a nickname. It wasn’t even a good one. “O.” Just the letter was a bitter thought in my head, but I let it slide. I was getting worked up over something only mildly annoying.

\--After Breakfast—

We were all lined up in the training room. It was massive (“No room for dorms, my ass” I heard Nevada mutter, coaxing chuckles from Alaska and Colorado). And I supposed she had a point, they could have had more room in the floors above us if the ceiling hadn’t been built so high.

The Director called me from my unprompted thoughts over architectural decisions made by an idiot that I would probably never meet:

“First order of business: the leaderboard. It has been set up based on your performance in the military leading up to this project”

Hmm. I was hoping that wouldn’t be first. 

The leaderboard was, in my opinion, an overall bad idea. It would make this a contest, put our group against each other. I had enough psychological issues as it was.

Oh well. No avoiding it now.

The large screen at the end of the room lit up with six numbered slots on it. One by one, our state codename designations filled themselves in.

1: Virginia  
2: Ohio  
3: Nevada  
4: West Virginia  
5: Colorado  
6: Alaska

I squinted up at my name in the number two spot. I wasn’t expecting that, to be honest.

I looked around at my teammates. Our helmets were off, so I could see their expressions.

West nodded at Virginia, his mouth twisting up in a smile. Virginia briefly returned it. Colorado and Alaska exchanged looks. They both shrugged, but where Alaska, ever optimistic, it would seem, looked okay with the fact that she was ranked the lowest, Colorado looked a bit worried at his low position.

I caught Nevada’s eyes. She seemed to go from bitter about the dorm space to determined, and she smiled and winked at me, gesturing to where she was one spot below me. She mouthed, 'you’re going down.' I rolled my eyes at her for the second time that morning.

The Director continued, “Second: you will be assigned field partners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm pretty proud. Hope this was good!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I'm sorry if this was short, but I had to set some stuff up before I really introduce characters and conflicts.  
> Feel free to comment, as new ideas are always appreciated, and I don't know exactly where my story is going yet.


End file.
